talentsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Angharad Gwyn
Angharad Gwyn (aka the Rowan) is the main female protagonist of The Rowan. Biography Early Life Angharad Gwyn was born to Ewain and Morag Gwyn in the Rowan Mining Camp near the Oshoni Valley on planet Altair IV. She had an older brother named Ian. When Angharad was three years old, a mudslide threatened the Mining Camp, although its inhabitants were not ordered to evacuate and were largely unaware of the danger coming. Angharad was the sole survivor of the disaster, largely because she had been waiting in a hopper while her mother carried parcels towards their house in the camp. As the mudslide began, the hopper was borne on the lip of the mudslide, slipping among the mud and rock. Angharad was bounced about, bruised and knocked unconscious in the little hopper. Nearly a hundred kilometers from the Rowan camp, the hopper became wedged on an outcropping on the edge of the Oshoni Valley while the mudslide continued into the Valley. After the mud ceased to flow, Angharad woke, hungry and alone, wanting her mother. As she began to cry, she unknowingly telepathically broadcast her distress to every Talent on the planet, including Siglen, the Prime of Altair. A search was conducted to find the child. With the help of Yegrani, a clairvoyant, Secretary of the Interior Camella and the Commissioner located Angharad and search teams were sent to rescue her. Yegrani spoke words about Angharad that became prophetic: 'Guard this one well. She has a long and lonely road to go before she travels. But she alone will become the focus that will save us from a far greater disaster than the one she escaped. Especially guard the guardian.' The rescue team found the hopper and rescued Angharad. Angharad was taken to the medical facilities in the city to recover from the disaster. The Chief Medical Therapist, Lusena Alloway, was charged with caring for the child and making sure she recovered mentally. Lusena blocked all Angharad's memory of the disaster to calm her down, but she couldn't block the fact that the child had had parents and possibly siblings. Because of her memory loss, Angharad forgot her real name and had no idea of who her family had been and how her life had been like before the mudslide. Because they didn't know her real name, the government people called her the Rowan. Thinking that the Rowan would be better treated on Earth, as Siglen continued to be rude and unfeeling toward the child, the government team decided to transport the Rowan there. On the day of the launch, however, the Rowan saw the portal of the ship and dug her heels in literally and mentally, refusing to move. To the amazement of Lusena and the people present there, the Rowan teleported herself to the one safe place she knew of: her room in the hospital. After that, Siglen refused to allow the Rowan to leave Altair and instead decreed that the Rowan would become her student when she was old enough. Lusena was reassigned as the Rowan's guardian. Childhood with Lusena's Family For the next nine years, the Rowan lived with Lusena in her apartment in Altair City. Lusena had two children, Bardy and Finnan, nine and fourteen years old respectively, who were kind and cared for the Rowan. The Rowan played with non-Talented children her own age in supervised groups and learned not to manipulate her peers. Their lack of Talent also forced the Rowan to vocalise in their presence. Towards the end of the first year the Rowan would occasionally place Purza on the sidelines of particularly active games but otherwise the pukha was in fingertip reach. Three times the pukha had to be taken from the Rowan while she was sleeping to replace its furry covering, worn or damaged receptors and to update its programming. As the Rowan matured, her mental outbursts diminished. Gradually, Purza spent more time on a shelf in the Rowan's room, but was always on a pillow beside the Rowan at night. Life in Altair Tower When the Rowan was twelve years old, she came to stay at Altair Tower and began her apprenticeship under Siglen. Upon seeing her quarters in the compound, the Rowan burst into hysterical laughter, tactfully waiting until Siglen was out of earshot. Later, with Purza's help, she redecorated her quarters and sent her unwanted furniture to a storage building. After starting her lessons with Siglen, the Rowan felt bored and annoyed, for Siglen gave her exercises that the Rowan has already mastered years ago. To help ease her boredom, Gerolaman, the Tower Stationmaster, convinced Siglen to let the Rowan practise her mental skills with him by moving crates. Gerolaman acted very fatherly towards the Rowan, and advised her to try and learn from Siglen, and empathise with her. The Rowan was deeply affected by him, and later told Purza that 'it would be nice to have a father'. After that, Gerolaman was instructed to act as fatherly towards the Rowan as possible. When the Rowan was fourteen years old, after witnessing a Tower operator receive leave from the Tower, Lusena organised for the Rowan to have leave from the Tower to go to Favor Bay for a holiday with herself and her three nieces, Moria, Emer and Talba. Though planned to provide a relaxing get-away for the Rowan, the holiday soon developed into a stand off between Moria and Rowan. The holiday ended tragically when Moria destroyed the Rowan's pukha out of spite. For days afterwards, the Rowan went into mourning for Purza, and would not speak or move from her quarters. Siglen, furious at the Rowan's behaviour, told Lusena to snap the Rowan out of it, or she would report the Rowan's 'delinquency' to Reidinger. Gerolaman gave Lusena a barquecat to give to the Rowan, to ease her out of mourning. Lusena presented the cat to the Rowan, who was pleased by it. Eventually the cat took to the Rowan, and she named him Rascal and kept him in her quarters without Siglen's knowledge. Soon after this, Reidinger contacted the Rowan for the first time. Much to Lusena's relief, he did not admonish the Rowan for her behaviour but was courteous and kind towards her. He told the Rowan of a group of Talents who were to come to Altair for a Tower-management training course, and informed the Rowan that she would take part in it as well. He also knew about Rascal, much to the Rowan's surprise. During the course, the Rowan developed a crush on Barinov, a T-6 mechanical Talent from Earth, but as the weeks passed she realised that Barinov had discovered that she was a T-1, and her infatuation faded. The Rowan also developed a friendship with Goswina Lyon, a T-6 Capellan, and saved her from an indent gang once when they were at a concert. Goswina told the Rowan about Afra, her little brother, and the Rowan promised that she would make sure that Afra would take the course at Altair too when he was old enough. Over the next few years the Rowan attended more courses at Altair, and eventually she only came when there was a problem in the class. She spent the next four years working in the Tower and vacationing with Lusena in Favor Bay. When the Rowan was eighteen years old, she and Lusena went to Favor Bay as usual, but however Lusena was called to the Claimsite in the ranges where Bardy and her husband lived, to be at Bardy's side during her childbirth. The Rowan convinced Lusena to leave her behind in Favor Bay and go to Bardy, for Bardy needed her more than the Rowan did. Also, the Rowan wanted to have a vacation without any supervision or restrictions. So Lusena left for the Claimsite, and the Rowan looked forward to her first real vacation. During her vacation the Rowan met Turian, a cruise-guide who she had first encountered when she was fourteen and holidaying in Favor Bay with Lusena and her nieces. She and Turian immediately became friends, and the Rowan felt attracted to Turian. The Rowan did not tell Turian who she really was, for she wanted him to see her as a young woman, and not the girl she had been when they first met. The Rowan went on a boat trip with Turian, and eventually accidentally seduced him. After Turian got over his reservations and realised who she really was, they enjoyed each other immensely until they returned to Favor Bay. When the Rowan returned to her house in Favor Bay, she was informed by Siglen that Lusena had been killed in a vehicle collision while returning from the Claimsite. Grief stricken, the Rowan returned to the Tower compound to attend Lusena's funeral service. Disregarding Siglen's orders to contact her once she returned to the compound, the Rowan teleported herself and Gerolaman to the Claimsite to offer her condolences to Bardy and Finnan. She was at first afraid that there would be a difficult meeting, but Bardy and Finnan were welcoming of her and comforted her when she wept at the sight of Bardy. The Rowan, Bardy and Finnan went to the internment as a family. Afterward both Bardy and Finnan said that they still considered her their little sister, and would keep in touch with her. Promotion to Callisto Prime The morning after the internment for Lusena Reidinger contacted the Rowan, with news that she was to be Prime of Callisto Station. He ordered her to assemble a station crew in time to depart for Callisto Moon. Siglen, afraid for her pupil, warned the Rowan of the travel sickness that most Primes experienced during a space voyage, and arranged for her to have plenty of anti-nausea injections to offset it. The Rowan was not worried about travel sickness, as she had teleported herself around Altair with no ill side-affects at all, and believed that Siglen's fears had no merit. However, during the voyage to Callisto on board the Jibooti, the Rowan experienced the side effects Siglen had warned her of. The nightmareish journey influenced the Rowan to stay on Callisto and not venture out into space at all. The Rowan's barquecat chose to stay on board the ship, to the Rowan's annoyance and dismay, though she could not blame him due to the way she acted during the voyage. Once on Callisto, the Rowan threw herself into her job, thinking that this was the great purpose that Yegrani had spoken of in her prophecy. However, Rowan was disillusioned as she eventually realized that any Prime could have done as well as her. She became moody and unpredictable, and the Tower staff came to be wary of her when she was in the Tower because of this. Meeting Jeff Raven Ten years after her promotion to Callisto Prime, an unknown mind contacted the a Rowan from Deneb, asking for help for his planet which was fighting a planet-wide plague. The mind was clearly male and T-1, and the Rowan was instantly attracted to him. She agreed to help by sending him the germ dogs he asked for, and shortly afterward convinced the other Primes to help Deneb repel the alien invaders Deneb claimed were attacking his home planet by merging with him. At the end of the successful merge, Deneb begged the Rowan to come live with him on Deneb, to which she refused because she was moon-bound. Her despair and grief over this was so bad that she fell into a deep sleep which lasted for two days. For the rest of that week Rowan was wan and gentle, so much that her crew was unsettled at the change in her. Shortly after however Deneb arrived at Callisto to see Rowan, and spent the night in her quarters, confirming their relationship. The Rowan became a much happier person, and Ackerman commented on her being 'starry-eyed'. Even after Jeff's departure, the two kept in contact and kissed when cargo was exchanged between Deneb and Callisto, and talked telepathically out of working hours. Whenever he could Jeff would come to Callisto to stay the night with Rowan. He encouraged her to break out of her agoraphobia, claiming that she had no cause to have any trouble with traveling in space. Rowan enlisted Afra's help in combating her psychosis, and with his help managed to 'port herself in a capsule to Deimos. When Jeff was severely injured by an exploding shrapnel bomb, the Rowan overcame her fear of space and made the jump to Deneb, where she was finally introduced to Jeff's extended family. With the help of Jeff's aunt Rakella Rowan performed metamorphic treatment over Jeff's body, a treatment designed to reach Jeff's closed mind and bring him back from near death. The Rowan managed to bring him back, and as Jeff recuperated she helped in planetary rebuilding and the construction of Deneb Tower, which she would need if she were able to return to work at Callisto. Because of this she was named an honorary citizen of the planet. During her stay on Deneb she also regained her memories of before the mudslide when Jeff broke the memory block in her mind. As soon as Jeff was well enough to work and the Tower was operational the Rowan returned to Callisto. Tenure as Altairian Prime Return to Callisto Personal Info The Rowan is petite with silvery-white hair and grey eyes. She is a T-1 telekinetic/telepath, a Prime. Relationships Category:Tower and the Hive Series Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleports